hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic usercane season
The 2017 Atlantic usercane season is a current event in the annual cycle of usercane formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. The season runs throughout 2017, as storms can form at any time throughout the year. Based on the recent trend of above normal seasons, it is predicted by the National Usercane Center and other usercane centers to be an above-average season. A usercane is a hypothetical tropical or subtropical cyclone that is assigned to a user once they reach 25 edits or more. On average, about 10 to 15 storms develop each season, however the last two seasons have seen over 30 named storms. Multiple usercane centers monitor usercane formation throughout the year, including the National Usercane Center, the Sass Master Weather Center, the Floyd Meteorological Center, the HTs Meteorological Center (HTMC) and the International Coriolis Observatory of the North Atlantic. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2017 till:31/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_New_User id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_User id:STS value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_Autopatroller id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_Chat_Moderator id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_Rollback id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_Junior_Admin id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_Administrator id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_Bureaucrat id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_Experienced_Bureaucrat Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/01/2017 till:18/01/2017 color:TD text:One from:18/01/2017 till:19/01/2017 color:TS text:Chap bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2017 till:01/02/2017 text:January from:01/02/2017 till:01/03/2017 text:February from:01/03/2017 till:01/04/2017 text:March from:01/04/2017 till:01/05/2017 text:April from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December from:01/01/2018 till:31/01/2018 text:2018 Seasonal forecasts Ahead of and during the season, several usercane centers release seasonal forecasts. On December 4, 2016, the Garfield International Hurricane Center (GIHC) released its forecast, predicting above average activity with 25 named storms, 7 usercanes and 5 major usercanes, which is slightly above the long term average but significantly less active than the 2015 and 2016 seasons. On December 14, the National Usercane Center released their first 2017 forecast, predicting above average activity with 25-30 named storms, 7-10 usercanes, and 5-8 major usercanes. A third hurricane center, the Akio Hypothetical Usercane Center (AHUC), made its prediction on December 23, 2016, predicting well above average activity with 34-38 Tropical Storms, 9-13 usercanes, and 7-11 Major usercanes. On the same day as the AHHC, the Floyd Meteorological Center (FMC) released their 2017 forecasts, predicting slightly above-average activity with 26-31 named storms, 7-10 usercanes and 4-7 major usercanes. The same day, the Brick National Meteorological Agency issued their forecast, predicting above average activity, with 27-36 named storms, with 6-11 of those becoming usercanes (74 mph+), and 5-8 major usercanes (111 mph+). On December 26, 2016, ICON released its official prediction of 28 named storms, 11 usercanes, and 8 major usercanes for the 2017 season. That same day, the Keranique Meteorological Center (KMC) released their forecast, predicting an overall above-average season with 25 named storms, 11 usercanes, but a below-average 4 major usercanes. Also on that same day, the Money Hurricane National Hypothetical Hurricanes Center (MHNHHC) released their forecast, also predicting above-average activity but a less active season than 2015 and 2016, with 21 named storms, 11 usercanes and 5 major usercanes. On December 30, the HTs Meteorological Center (HTMC) released its forecast, predicting above average activity as well with 27 named storms, 14 usercanes and 6 major usercanes. On December 31, the Mushroom Kingdom National Hurricane Center (MKNHC) released its seasonal prediction for 2017, predicting above average activity with 29 named storms, 16 usercanes and 8 major usercanes. On January 6, the BPWPC made its prediction for the 2017 usercane season, predicting 26-31 storms, 10-12 hurricanes, and 4-8 major hurricanes, an above-average season. Later the same day, the Minecraft Hurricane Center (MHC) released its forecast for the season, predicting above-average activity, with 25 named storms, 11 usercane, and 5 major usercanes. Storms Deep Userpression One (TornadoChaser100) Around 14:00 UTC on December 31, satellite imagery indicated that a tropical disturbance had developed over central Africa. While gradually moving to the west, the wave originally showed very little convective organization, with sparse thunderstorm activity. On January 3, it entered the Atlantic Ocean and began to quickly develop, but the circulation remained ill-defined. The disturbance was designated Invest 90U ''by the National Usercane Center on January 4. Organization continued to increase over the next 2 days, and at approximately 15:00 UTC on January 6, Invest 90U became ''Tropical Userpression One as it developed a closed circulation. The userpression eventually strengthened into a deep userpression, but has yet to attain tropical userstorm status. Tropical Storm Chap (Chapsteck4yurlipis) Season summary Season Effects Category:Usercanes Category:Currently active seasons Category:Atlantic usercane seasons Category:Live seasons Category:Hypothetical Hurricane Seasons